gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbra Berry - jedna z głównych bohaterek Glee. Uczęszczała do William McKinley High. Obecnie studentka NYADA. Była pierwszą liderką szkolnego chóru New Directions , później razem z Finnem Hudsonem .Wspólnie z jej przyjaciółmi: Kurt'em Hummel'em i Mercedes Jones walczyła o tytuł divy szkolnego chóru. Rachel jest bardzo utalentowana i ambitna. Była wychowywana przez dwóch ojców, LeRoy'a i Hiram'a Berry'ego, którzy adoptowali ją od Shelby Corcoran , jednej z trenerek chóru Vocal Adrenaline . Rachel lubi współzawodnictwo. Od dziecka marzyła, żeby być gwiazdą Broadway'u. W czwartym sezonie Rachel przeniosła się do Nowego Yorku i została studentką NYADA. W sezonie piątym zdobyła rolę 'Fanny Brice' w Funny Girl. W odcinku "A Katy or A Gaga", Rachel dołączyła do zespołu Kurt'a coverującego Madonnę, o nazwie Pamela Lansbury . SEZON 1 Pilot Rachel występuje po raz pierwszy w odcinku Pilot. Dostaje się do klubu Glee wykonując piosenkę z filmu "Les Miserables" pt.: "On my own". Poznaje również Finna , gdy ten dołącza do Glee klubu, ponieważ prof. Schuester szantażował go. Rachel zaczyna czuć coś do niego, ale on chodzi z Quinn Fabray . Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Comeback" , podczas rozmowy Rachel z Brittany dowiadujemy się, że Rachel kupuje ubrania w sklepach dla dzieci. *W grupowych numerach jej partnerem tanecznym był zwykle Finn. *Jej styl był często wyszydzany przez Kurta, Quinn, Santanę i Brittany. *Rachel zauroczyła się raz w Willu Schuesterze , tak jak Suzy Pepper. *W odcinku "Showmance" ''dowiadujemy się, że nie ma odruchu wymiotnego. *Była nazwana po Rachel Green z serialu "Przyjaciele" *Jej drugie imię Barbra, pochodzi od idolki Rachel - jest nią Barbra Streisand. *Kocha złote gwiazdki, które są jej symbolem, podobnie jak biologicznej matki Shelby. *Zapisuje się do wszystkich możliwych klubów, aby mieć zdjęcie w szkolnym albumie. *Robi sobie zdjęcia tylko z lewego profilu. *Może zapłakać na zawołanie. *Kurt , Mercedes i prof. Schue stwierdzili, że jest najlepszą wokalistką w New Direcions. *Pije ze szklanek ozdobionych gwiazdkami, kiedy jest smutna. *Ma najwięcej solówek w Glee. *Często ma złote naszyjniki (z literką R, napisem Finn lub gwiazdą). *Jej ulubiony kolor to róż. *Ćwiczyła Don't Rain On My Parade od kiedy miała cztery lata, jednak w odcinku "''Choke" wyjawiła, że wykonywała utwór już mając dwa lata. *Jak ujawniono w odcinku "Throwdown" nosi białe bawełniane majtki. *Winogronowy to jej ulubiony smak Slushie. *Ma w pokoju plakaty Mamma Mia! i Wicked. *To pierwsza osoba w Glee, którą widzimy oblewaną Slushie'm. *Jest fanką komedii romantycznych. *Nigdy nie spięła włosów podczas zawodów. *Była weganką, jednak później stała się wegetarianką. *Jest jedyną członkinią Glee z pierwszego sezonu, która nigdy nie była w Cheerioskach. *Pojawia się w każdym odcinku, aż do "The Role You Were Born To Play" *Była pierwszą uczennicą z Glee, która zauroczyła się w nauczycielu. Następny po niej był Puck . *W "New York" kupiła bilety na Cats, chociaż nie jest już grane od dwunastu lat. *Jej ojcowie z odcinka "Pilot" ''znacząco różnią się od tych przedstawionych w sezonie trzecim. *Ma tatuaż ( "Finn" ), który zrobiła razem z Kurtem w odcinku "''The End of Twerk", choć utrzymała to w tajemnicy. Galeria Rachelgif.gif 2zpv5vs.jpg Tumblr l17qqiUzXW1qzcgg2.gif I798gj.gif Qertq.jpg Run Joey Run.jpg Yaert.jpg Usty.jpg Rwet.jpg Raheltae.jpg Tttt.jpg Rachel-Berry-rachel-berry-11060076-475-315.jpg Mmjbads.jpg Hsf.jpg Kljsdfasdf.jpg Merry.jpg Jarofh.jpg Hyserya.jpg Ertysdy.jpg Rachel-Gifs-rachel-berry-16549355-500-234.gif Tumblr m3d74wlQVf1r7ifqv.gif Rachel-Gifs-rachel-berry-16366332-253-252.gif Tumblr lciwzqHUCr1qefswto1 400.gif Ms Rachel Barbra Berry.jpg cry.gif cry1.gif cry10.gif cry2.gif cry3.gif cry4.gif cry5.gif cry6.gif cry7.gif cry8.gif cry9.gif finchel.gif hummelberry.gif ix5xc1 (1).gif kiss5.gif kisss.gif puckelberry1.gif puckelberry.gif puckelberry11.gif puckelberry2.gif puckelberry3.gif puckelberry4.gif puckelberry5.gif puckelberry6.gif puckelberry7.gif puckelberry9.gif Puc5.jpg Pezberry8.gif Pezberry7.gif Pezberry6.gif Pezberry5.gif Pezberry4.gif Pezberry3.gif Pezberry2.gif Pezberry1.gif Pezberry.gif st.berry.gif tumblr_mikyycH0lm1rv0a7qo1_500.gif 1301774 1383996866627 full.png Tumblr mvxf3prz2w1rboomjo2 500.gif 1024316 1336588304865 full.png Rachel berry.jpg Glee-prom-lea-michele-cory-monteith.jpg 1c98d9be1711eec894.jpg 320px-Lmw glee117 351.jpg Totaaleclipse.png W15jsk.jpg 509177 1281029902270 full.jpg Glee 01 totaleclipse.jpg Glee TotalEclipse.jpg Jesse-and-Rachel-Total-Eclipse-of-the-Heart-rachel-and-jesse-11988113-450-253.gif Total Eclipse of the Heart.jpg PHOTO-10.jpg M78fw0.jpg Music-totaleclipseoftheheart.jpg Imaadfgadfgges.jpg Rachel35.jpg 507934 1280878261766 full.jpg Tumblr mtc2llTYes1spb0z1o4 1280.jpg Tumblr m95douorfg1rva48q.gif Tumblr lq0kmjbbEZ1qj2zbjo1 500.jpg 425300 1271822864809 full.jpg 483507 1278361422723 full.jpg 18x05 Don't Rain On My Parade.png Tumblr kufz8xPDgU1qzxfyto1 400.gif Myparade.png Don-t-rain-on-my-parade-glee-o.gif Racherwerel.jpg Don-t-rain-on-my-parade-o.gif Chke.png Glee 3ARC18 2500 640x360 16418125.jpg Glee.s03e18.choke .hdtv .xvid-2hd.avi 001730228.jpg 507934 1280878261766 full.jpg 060810-glee-300.jpg Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Rachel Berry